Jealousy, Anger, and Love
by DaisukeKun
Summary: Jealousy and anger fires up, but only two people will find love with each other. They may not know it yet, but it will be clear to them soon. SasuNaru, Complete ONESHOT.


Author's Note: This was meant to get my brain working again since I haven't wrote for a while.

Jealousy, Anger, and Love

"Stupid old lady." Naruto mumbled as Sakura, Sasuke, and himself walked through the town. Sasuke was holding a map from which marked the target for their mission.

"Always making us do all the easy missions…never the exciting ones…"

"Stop complaining Naruto." Sakura glared at the yellow-hair teen. "It isn't going to do any good, and it's just annoying."

"Well, it's true--" Before Naruto could finish his reply, a group of men could be seen rushing towards them. They looked up at them.

"Wonder what's with them…" Sasuke mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"I don't think they're stopping…" Sakura spoke in a frightened tone.

Sakura's statement was revealed true as they ran right into the three teenagers, separating them from each other, also leaving them coughing as the dirt rose up from the ground. Sasuke spotted Naruto's blond hair immediately, as it was pretty visible. He snatched Naruto's wrist and dragged him out of the cloud of dust.

"Where's Sakura-Chan?" Naruto looked around and the pink haired girl was no where to be seen.

"Its almost 6pm, we don't have much time. Lets go first, we can find her later."

Unsure of what to do, Naruto followed the adult-like Sasuke away from the cloud of dust.

"Lucky I still have the map with me…" Sasuke spoke a they walked toward their destination. "Shouldn't be far now…" Mumbled Sasuke, "Ah, here we are!" The voice broke the silence so abruptly Naruto jumped. He was even more shocked when he saw where they were.

"A strip-club?" Naruto grinned. "Hehehe, I'm beginning to like this mission,"

"No, you idiot, the one next to it," Sasuke said it with a tone of regret and dissatisfaction in his voice. He also sounded a bit irritated.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. Several people looked with suspicion.

"Shut up. You're making everyone look this way…I don't want to go into a gay bar either but we have to…lets just go in, get the criminal, and get out fast so no one knows who we are…ok?"

Naruto shuddered, "If you say so…you're going in first!"

Sasuke let out a deep sigh and walked in, accompanied by the very red Naruto, who was constantly looking around for people that had him in sight. His face grew redder with every step; from embarrassment and anger.

Sakura looked confusedly around town looking for the two boys. She stopped at a ramen shop to see if the two boys were slacking off but found only adults eating less than a quarter of how much Naruto usually eats. She turned around, walked through a shortcut, and stopped walking.

"How can this happen? Why is Sasuke and Naruto walking into _that _place? Sakura had no idea of where the mission was as she was just following the other two. Jealousy, anger, and confusion erupted in Sakura, causing her to twitch weirdly as the other citizens stared when they walked by.

'Out of all the boys in this town, why does it have to be Sasuke? All that effort to be with him is gone now…' Sakura thought in her mind as she was walking home. Sakura was in a really bad mood, she nearly broke everything that was in he way. She picked fights with people, broke her bowl during dinner, and nearly ripped her pillow to shreds. Staying awake all night didn't help calm her down either. Her temper was just as high the next day. She arrived late at Tsunade's office late, slamming the door. Sakura was stared at upon when she entered so dramatically. Tsunade, however, ignored this and smiled at them.

"Good work you guys…and girls. The criminal is secure in prison.

"Yea, go "play" before doing your work…" Sakura breathed out to herself.

"What did you say Sakura?" Naruto apparently heard something from her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…I was just praising us for what a good job we did."

"Yea, more like what 'we' did." Naruto whispered to the silent Sasuke.

Sakura heard this and her voice rose, echoing through the building.

"YOU DID ALL THE WORK? I KNOW YOU GUYS WERE PLAYING AROUND BEFORE THE ACTUAL JOB WHEN I WASN'T THERE." Sakura yelled.

"You didn't do any work?" Tsunade's voice was calm, but edgy.

Ignoring the Hokage, Sakura continued. "I saw you guys go in the building, I can't believe you guys." Sakura calmed down a bit, though her voice was still forceful.

"That's because we had to catch the criminal." Sasuke spoke calmly, like nothing was wrong.

"I doubt a criminal would appear in those places. Of all the secrets I wanted to know about you, Sasuke, this is definitely the first one I do not! I mean, if he is…" She pointed at Naruto. "I wouldn't care but why are you?" She glared at them with tears in her eyes and stormed out.

"What's up with her?" Sasuke spoke first after she left.

"I don't know, ill go find out. Bye old lady Tsunade." Naruto ran after Sakura after those words trailed out of his mouth.

Sasuke waved and followed Naruto out the same door, leaving Tsunade, irritated and filled with anger.

Naruto chased after the pink haired teen, who was running away from the place she had just been.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto called out to her.

Sakura turned around to face the blond teen. Tears streamed down her face.

"What's wrong? What's with all the yelling? What did you mean by "he is"? I am what?" Naruto spewed a hundred questions at her when he caught up.

"Naruto, I don't care if you're gay, but why did you have to drag Sasuke into being gay?"

"Huh? Who said that we were gay?" Naruto was confused.

"Don't lie Naruto, you don't need to hide it anymore, I saw you walk into that bar…"

"That was for the mission! I didn't want to go in there!"

"What kind of mission was that, to find out your sexuality?" She turned around leaving the confused Naruto behind.

'That damn Sasuke…It's his entire fault…' Naruto thought in his mind. He walked the opposite way from Sakura and up the stairs to Sasuke's apartment.

Naruto knocked furiously on the door. Sasuke opened it slowly and found himself face to face with an angry Naruto.

"It's your entire fault! Why did you have to make me walk into that place? Now Sakura thinks I'm gay!" He was forcing Sasuke to walk back. "I have no chance of being with her now!" Naruto moved Sasuke too far and Sasuke tripped over the coffee table, and at such an unexpected time, Naruto followed.

The two boys stared at each other, anger temporarily gone from Naruto. Sasuke's eyes stared into Naruto's blue ones. Naruto made out Sasuke's facial features. His smooth, soft skin with his tempting lips felt attracting to Naruto, his tongue seemed to be seducing Naruto. The two boys seemed to be reading each other's mind. Sasuke closed his eyes, followed by Naruto. The blond boy moved slowly toward the other, and their lips engaged with each other. Sasuke's tongue demanded entrance into the other boy's mouth. At once Naruto let it in and Sasuke marked the feeling and the texture of Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke pulled away and the two boys stared into each other's eyes. Naruto got up, made a lame excuse and left.

'I liked that…I actually liked that…' Naruto thought to himself as he walked himself home. 'Does that mean that I really am gay?"

Sasuke stayed on the floor, drowned in his own thoughts. 'I felt happy and loved…It was so ward with him. It felt so perfect…'

The two boys didn't know what to say or how to interact with each other n the following days, though they did occasionally glance at each other every now and then. Sakura saw these but already accepted the fact of her own assumption. When Naruto was walking with the team a few days later after the incident for the next mission, Naruto put his courage together and spoke to Sasuke, ignoring Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up, so did Sakura. "Can you meet me at the ramen shop today at 6pm?"

Sasuke simply nodded but Sakura kind of snorted to herself, as they walked into the familiar room of the Hokage.

"I'll be generous today, since another team had miserably failed on a mission yesterday; I'm giving them yours so you are free today.

Naruto jumped into the air after she spoke. "No missions! Thank you old lady Tsunade!"

He walked out of the building into the bright sunshine, Sasuke meet eyes with him outside but walked the opposite way.

Sakura, however, tagged behind.

"Um…Hokage-Sama?" The Hokage looked up at the nervous girl. "I was wondering…a few days ago, Naruto and Sasuke went into a…building for guys only…was that really for a mission?"

"The one where you yelled in my office the next day?" Tsunade spoke calmly. She didn't wait for Sakura to answer when she asked the question. "Why of course, they don't ignore me now do they?"

Sakura smiled a little bit and ran off, another person happy that day. 'So it wasn't true, I still have a chance with Sasuke!" Sakura was literally dancing around after that.

At six, Sasuke found an orange suited boy sitting on a stool at his favorite ramen shop. He sat down, ordered a bowl of noodles, and began to eat; ignoring the awkward situation they were in. Naruto was the first to talk. "Sasuke…about that day…" Naruto, however, was interrupted by Sasuke. The raven haired boy leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Naruto. Naruto kissed back, desperately. The person serving ramen tried to ignore them. Sasuke spotted this when they pulled away so he whispered into Naruto's ear. "Let's go somewhere more private." He grabbed Naruto's wrist with his left hand and put the money down with his right. They walked to Sasuke's place, smiling at each other on the way. When they arrived, they locked the door, which was never unlocked until morning.

The two boys were awoken by a knock on the door. Sakura was standing outside, hoping to tell him why she was in such a mess so Sasuke doesn't think she was crazy. However, when the door was open, it was not Sasuke that was there to greet her, Naruto was standing in front of Sakura.

"Naruto? What are you doing here, and why are you in your boxers?" She sounded shocked, her face was white. Sasuke arrived behind Naruto, also dressed in boxers.

"I'm not in my boxers." Naruto turned to Sasuke with a grin. "I'm in Sasuke's boxers. I accidentally wore the wrong one after our little night." Sasuke couldn't help but grin too. He moved slowly and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, resting his head on Naruto's right shoulder.

"I think their actually really cozy and warm, since I know that Sasuke wore it." Naruto grinned even more.

Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"I thought you assumed that you knew that we're together." He replied to Sakura's reaction." We weren't together then, but thanks to you, we are now. I visited him that night and look where we are now. Now, of you will excuse us Sakura-Chan, we need to get cleaned up in the shower…together." The two boys smiled at each other and closed the door in front of Sakura's shocked face.

END

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it, I might be writing about another topic after so this maybe my last Naruto fanfic for a while…


End file.
